Together Sequel to Dean's Return
by rfb211
Summary: Sequel to Dean's Return, Rory and Dean plan their wedding and their lives togetherLuke and Lorelai are enjoying life as newlyweds
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just as you guys request this is the sequel to "Dean's Return." Keep reviewing, with your advice, comments, and ideas!

A week after the proposal, Rory once again came home to Stars Hollow to see Dean and to share the great news with her mother, and Luke. Rory burst into the house, "How was your honeymoon!" She screamed and gave her mom a hug.

"Fantastic!" Lorelai replied. "Turns out Luke knows Spanish."

"Really?" Rory replied impressed.

"No." Luke said. "I just know slightly more than your mother."

Rory laughed. "Hey!" Lorelai shouted.

Luke turned to Lorelai. "You are not suppose to go to Mexico, and speak absolutely no Spanish."

"Come on! I caught on pretty quickly!" Lorelai insisted.

" You told the man in the hotel lobby you were 22!"

"And I stick to that!" Lorelai said smiling.

Rory usually enjoyed watching Luke and Lorelai tease eachother. But today, she was standing impatiently waiting for her turn to talk. "I have news." Rory said. Lorelai and Luke shut up, and turned to her. "Dean and I are engaged!"

Lorelai hugged her. "Congratulations!" She grinned, looking at her daughter, all grown up. "Evidently, Gilmore Weddings are contagious."

Luke hugged Rory, too. Even if neither Dean nor Luke would ever admit it, they had grown to like eachother.

"How weird would it have been if you got married before your mom!" Lorelai brought up.

Rory just laughed. She was just seizing the moment, the week actually. All week she had be deliriously happy.

Lorelai was happy, too and the three of them were together sharing a great moment. Then after the moment had passed, Lorelai went from purely thrilled, to thrilled and curious. Luke went into the kitchen to start making some lunch, and the girls went up to the bedroom.

Lorelai looked at Rory. "Start from the beginning and if you leave anything out you die!" She said just as she did many years ago, after Rory had her first kiss, from that very same guy.

Rory filled her in on the romantic proposal, among other things. Lorelai was excited. "Do you have a date."

"Nope. But after graduation, don't worry." She smiled. "Maybe in late summer, or fall. No rush." She said.

"Yup." Lorelai agreed.

Rory had some lunch, and then went over to Dean's. As much as she loved her mom, she couldn't stand to be away from Dean for much longer.

This line is straight from a previous episode of Gilmore Girls (Season 1, Kiss and Tell)


	2. Chapter 2

Rory almost rang the doorbell, and stopped. "Wait," she thought. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out her key, and opened the door. "Hey," She said to Dean.

"Oh hey!" He said, excited to see her. He walked up to her, and gave her a kiss.

"Let's talk about the wedding." Rory said grinning.

They sat down on the couch. "I've got a better idea." Dean said kissing her.

After a few minutes, Rory pushed away. "Really."

"Okay." He said, using all of his power to resist. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Do you want a summer wedding, or fall?"

"It doesn't matter." Dean said still kind of dreamily looking into her eyes.

"I'm guessing you're not really into the whole wedding planning thing."

Dean nodded. "But I'm into the whole honeymoon thing." He said. "Any ideas?" He said flirting, even though they were already engaged.

"Let's have a summer wedding. Early summer, and then we can travel."

"Where do you want to go?"

"France, or Italy, maybe Spain or Belgium or Netherlands."

"Whoa." Dean said.

"And that's only the top five…"

Dean smiled at his fiancé.

"Can we get married at the Inn?"

Dean nodded. "It'll be beautiful in the summer."

"I love you." Rory said.

"I love you too."

_In Lorelai's House_

"Do you want to have a kid?" Lorelai asked out of the blue.

"Whoa," Luke said, quickly looking up from his fishing magazine. "Aren't you" He paused, "Old?"

"Thanks!"

"You know what I meant."

"I'm not a day older than 22."

"Not this again!" Luke complained.

Lorelai spoke seriously again. "I'm not saying that I should wait another 15 years, but we could have a kid. I mean, do you want to have a kid?"

Luke nodded. "Do you?"

Lorelai began to get tears in her eyes, and she nodded. "Because mine is all grown up."

Luke put his arm around her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

_At Dean's the next day_

"I've got to go back to Yale." Rory said. "But I'll see you next weekend."

"Okay," Dean said. "Do you have time for quick breakfast at Luke's first?"

"Definitely." Rory said.

"Hey Rory." Luke said as they walked in. "Hey Dean. Congratulations, on the engagement."

"Thanks." Dean said.

They sat down at the counter, next to Lorelai. "Hey Rory,"

"Yeah?"

"How would you like a stepbrother or stepsister?"

"But aren't you too-"

"Don't even go there." Luke advised her.

Rory laughed. "I'd love a step sibling." She smiled.

Luke put down pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of Rory, even though she hadn't ordered anything. "Thanks Luke." She replied.

"What do you want?" He asked looking at Dean.

"French Toast, and some coffee."

"Nice choice." Lorelai said, eating the exact same thing off of her own plate.

"Can I have the wedding at the Inn?" Rory asked.

"Rory, you don't have to. You can find somewhere else if you want to." Lorelai said sincerely.

"I want to." Rory said.

"Sorry we're completely booked." Lorelai said with a french accent imitating Michel perfectly.

Rory laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

They all ate their breakfast and had a nice time. "I've got to get back to Yale." Rory said, mostly looking at Dean. "I'll call you later."

"Call me too!" Lorelai added, shouting as Rory walked out the door.

Rory just laughed, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to do it anyway. She drove back to Yale. Paris was there, but actually being quiet for once, studying in her room. Rory checked the answering machine.

"Hey Rory! It's Clara. Dean told us the great news. I just wanted to congratulate you! I can't believe it we're going to be in laws. Maybe one day I'll be an aunt."

Rory smiled. She spent the next hour or so writing an essay for her comparative literature class, but the she spent the rest of the evening on the couch curled up with a nice book.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Review, Review, Review! Let me know if you have requests or advice. Also sorry for not noting it but last chapter the line that was was also directly taken for a Gilmore Girls Episode.

A few weeks had past, and it was early February. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Rory and Dean continued planning the wedding. Lorelai continued dricing Luke crazy, and Luke continued enjoying every minute of it.

"Luke!" Lorelai said, looking at the pink pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant!" Luke came upstairs and gave her a hug. "And this time, I'm thrilled." Luke kissed her. "Quick Luke, go to the store!"

Luke just looked at her, curious about what crazy antic of Lorelai was this.

"I need apples! When I'm pregnant, I get cravings for apples."

Luke put on his coat to drive to the store, and he muttered, "If only she was always pregnant. She would be a lot healthier."

"I heard that!" Lorelai shouted as she bit into a Snickers bar.

_Later that afternoon in Rory's dorm_

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed.

Paris came rushing into the room. "So?" She said when she had gotten in. "You're mom is eating an apple, whoopity doo."

"She's pregnant!" Rory turned to Paris. "She's pregnant, Paris!" Paris just shrugged her shoulders and left the room. Rory ran to the phone to call her mom.

"Oh my gosh!" Lorelai answered the phone, having seen Rory's name on the Caller ID.

"Oh my gosh!" Rory replied.

Neither of them could see each other in facts they were miles and miles apart, but they were both jumping up and down at the same rhythm with the same expression of excitement on their faces.

"So do you want a boy, or another girl!"

" A boy. Personally, I don't care, but I can tell Luke really wants a boy."  
"That's cute."

"Yeah."

"I'm coming home this weekend."

"Ok."

"You're supposed to sound excited…" Rory said insulted.

"Yay!"

"You can't do any better than that?"

"You're always with Dean…"

"I'm engaged! Anyway, you have Luke."

"I know, but I miss when it was just the two of us!"

"But it's Valentine's Day Weekend!"

"Fine." Lorelai said disappointed.

"I'll be over Friday Night for movie night."

"YAY!"

"Now that was more believe-able!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Rory in her car on the way to Stars Hollow_

Rory's cell phone rings, and she picks it up. "Hello?"

"Hey." Dean responds. "You want to do something tonight."

"Oh." Rory said sounding disappointed. "I promised mom I'd have a movie night with her."

"Ok, I'll join you."

"Umm…"

"What?"

"She was whining, about how the two of us never hang out alone, just the girls anymore…" Rory explained.

"But it's Valentine's Day Weekend…" Dean Protested.

"I know. But I'm all yours Saturday and Sunday."

"Fine. I made reservations for Marcella's, for Saturday."

"ooo," Rory said excitedly. "Yum."

Dean smiled, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Rory said, put her phone in her purse and walked into the house.

"Hey mom." She said. "I come bearing gifts." She held to DVDs for movie night into the air.

"Perfect." Lorelai smiled. "So do I." She said holding up mounds of candy.

Rory held up a bag, too. "From my candy of the month club." She said. Luke walked into the room, displeased with all of the candy, but ignoring for the meanwhile. "Hey!" Rory whispered to Lorelai. "It was a girls night!"

"Husbands don't count!" Lorelai protested.

"Then fiancés shouldn't either!"

"Fine." She pouted. "Watch this." She looked at Rory and then turned to Luke. "Luuuuke." She yelled. He turned around. "We're going to watch Legally Blonde, 1 and 2 and consume massive amounts of junk food. Wanna join us?"

A look a panic grew on his face, and he was looking for a way to escape. "Actually…" He said, thinking quickly. " I promised TJ that I'd help him assemble some shelves. It's a two men job. But tomorrow we'll go out to dinner."

"You're the best." Lorelai said, giving him a kiss. Luke walked out the door, and Lorelai looked at Rory. "I told you so!"

Lorelai and Rory spent the evening hanging out, just like old times. They watched movies, ate junk, laughed and then crashed on the couch. But the only difference was they also, got to spend the evening planning a wedding, and the birth of a new Gilmore/Danes.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Luke made heart shaped pancakes for the girls and the Rory made her way to Dean's. "Hey." She said walking in. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said. "So I was going to get you a tie, like the salesman suggested." Dean cringed. "But I knew better than that." He laughed and she continued. "So I saw this really cute polo sweater…" He made a face. "And, so I ended up buying you a sweatshirt."

"You're the best." He smiled. "Happy Valentine's day." He handed her roses and chocolates. Rory put the roses on the table, paying no attention and ripping open the box of chocolates, smiling like a little kid. Dean was not surprised but he still made a face. He put the roses in a vase for her, and the two of them sat on the couch. "So do you want kids?" Dean asked, ready to have a real discussion as Rory always wanted.

"Ewww, coconut." She said not in her serious mode. She handed him the bitten chocolate and he gave her a look. She put on more of a serious face, "Yeah."

Dean ate the rest of the coconut candy. "How many?"

"I'm not sure. I still have to figure out the whole working thing. What about you?"

"Three?"

"That sounds, like it'd be good." Rory smiled.

_At Lorelai's House_

Once Rory had left, Luke and Lorelai exchanged their gifts. "Happy Valentine's Day." Luke said, sincerely. He handed her the basics of course, flowers and candy.

"Wow, Luke giving me junk food." Lorelai said in amazement. Luke gave her a look. Lorelai took the platter of cupcakes from behind her back. "I baked."

"Oh my gosh!" Luke screamed in panic and ran into the kitchen. He came back very calm. "No you didn't, the kitchen is not destroyed."

Lorelai pouted and put on her "insulted" face. "Fine, Sookie baked," and her face quickly changed to a grin.

"You got another woman to make me a Valentine's day gift?"

"Yeah…" Lorelai said, seeing no problem with the situation. Luke just sighed, and turned around. But when Lorelai wasn't looking, he turned back and smiled.

_Valentine's Day Night Dean and Rory at Marcella's_

"I have something to tell you." Dean said reaching for Rory's hand.

"A good something or a bad something."

"Good." He said looking into her eyes and smiling. She could tell he was excited. "You know, how I'm Junior Art Executive at Maddock and Adderley."

"Yep. Advertising really is your thing."

"I got a promotion." He was grinning. Rory found him so cute when he was excited, his face beamed like a little boy.

"Oh Dean that's great!"

"It's only a little more money, but still something, and much more flexible hours." Rory smiled and gave him a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Review with comments about possible names or ideas for new ones! Also just review please!

Rory spent a nice morning with Dean and she drove back to Yale that afternoon. Monday and Tuesday her classes went really slowly. She'd always loved school, but now she loved someone more. She spent more and more time on the phone with him, and she was counting down the days until the Wedding, and spending the rest of her time dreaming and planning it. "Hey Dean." She said, when she called him after her last Wednesday class.

"Hey."

"You want to come over?" She said in tone trying to express her need to see him.

"You don't have schoolwork." He said, always concerned for her academics, which came first. "Because we can always do something Friday."

"I wanna see you." Rory said.

"Any reason?" Dean asked. He was pleased but surprised. Rory wasn't usually the most spontaneous person.

"Do I need a reason?"

"I guess not." He said with a little laugh. He was a little confused, but perfectly happy to drive an hour or so to see Rory for the night. "I'm getting in the car right now."

"Yay!" Rory said and hung up the phone. As soon as she did, her phone rang again. "Hello?"

"It's a boy!" Lorelai screamed. "I went to the doctor today."

"Oh my gosh, that's great, mom!"

"I know, and you should have seen the look on Luke's face!"

"Awww..." Rory said. "So do you have any name ideas?"

"Well we were thinking of the middle name being William, after Luke's father."

"That's nice."

"Also we were thinking maybe, Brian, Michael, Bradley, Charlie or Alex? But you never know we really aren't sure. We decided it'd be to cruel to name him Danny Danes, or even James Danes."

Rory sighed. "Don't even think about it."

"Hehehe!" Lorelai said enjoying herself.

Rory sighed. "Got to go, mom. See you this weekend."

"Okay, bye hon."

Dean knocked on the door and Rory ran to go get it. "Sorry, I'd give you a key. But they don't let us make copies."

"I know." He said, giving her a kiss.

Though the kiss was innocent, Paris still felt the need to shout, obnoxiously. "Get a room!"

Rory sighed, and looked at Dean. "Why don't we go out somewhere."

"Good idea." He said. "Where?"

"Anywhere." Rory replied as they left the dorm, Dean holding her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Anymore name suggestions? Thanks for all of the reviews, keep them coming!

Dean and Rory escaped from Paris and took a walk around campus. It was warm out for February, so it was very nice. They had a cup of coffee and sat down on a bench, and talked for the afternoon. Rory told Dean all about Luke and Lorelai's baby, and everything new about school. She showed him the edition of the Yale Newspaper, and told him about the debate club that she joined. They talked for a long while, and it began to grow dark.

"I better get going." Dean said.

" Okay." Rory said. "Thanks, for coming."

"I wanted to." He insisted.

"I know." Rory said.

"Besides you drive to me almost every weekend."

"I love you." Rory said, giving him a kiss.

"I love you, too." He kissed her again. "See you this weekend." He said as he got into his car.

Rory, with a smile across her face, made her way back to the dorm. She opened the door to find Paris making out with Doyle, whom she'd been reunited with on her winter break. "What a hypocrit." Rory thought to herself, as she walked into her bedroom to do some studying. Thursday she had many tests to get through and lots of work for the newspaper, so she didn't have the chance to call Dean, or Lorelai for that matter. But when Friday afternoon came around she was eager to see them both.

"We need to pick out wedding invitations." Rory said to Dean as she walked into the house.

"Okay." Dean answered neither excited nor annoyed.

"Can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"And Sunday mom and I are going shopping for a wedding dress!"

"So tonight we will do something fun." Dean said hopefully.

"Yep. Sounds like a plan."

"So got any ideas?"

"There's a poetry reading at-"

Dean cut her off by giving her a look that said, "Poetry readings do not qualify as fun."

"Fine, Mister. Rory said pretending to be frustrated and insulted. "You come up with something better."

"Let's go ice skating!" He said.

"Do you really think taking the Queen of the uncoordinated ice skating, is such a great idea?"

Dean laughed. "I'll teach you."

After grabbing a quick slice of pizza they drove to the Ice Skating Rink. Dean put on his skates, and Rory rented a pair. "Oww!" She said trying to put the skates on.

"What?' Dean asked worried.

"These are as bad as heels!" She exclaimed.

Dean laughed, and helped Rory get up. They made their way to the rink. Rory inched along the side, one hand holding Dean's and the other holding the rail. "You're ok." He said. "I've got you. Let go of the rail." Rory did and they glided around the rink.

"How do you do that?" She said amazed.

He was quite a pro at skating, since he'd played ice hockey for years. "Just stop worrying, and glide, one foot then the other." He said while demonstrating.

Slowly, Rory got the hang of it. She wasn't moving too fast, but she had managed to make it around the rink, without Dean's help. "Wow! This is fun." Rory said to Dean as she sped up a little. Dean smiled, skating along side her. "Whoa," she said. Her phone was vibrating, and she fell down and they both began to laugh. Dean helped her up. Together, they held hands and skated around the rink one more time, before calling it a night.


	9. Chapter 9

Rory's phone rang again, once they were in the car. "Hello?" She said.

"I called you before…" Lorelai said.

"So you were the culprit who made me fall!" Rory screamed into the phone.

"Huh?"

"Dean and I were ice skating and the phone rang and I fell."

"Wait, go back for a minute." Lorelai said in amazement. "What did you say? You ice skating?" Lorelai laughed on and on.

"Thanks a lot mom." Rory said. "So why did you call, other than to make fun of me?"

"Oh right." Lorelai attempted but did not succeed in stopping laughing. " Do you and Dean want to come over for dinner, tomorrow. I'll be dying to see the invitations."

"Ok, let me check." Rory asked Dean. As Dean suggested, Rory reported back to her mom, "Why don't we just come for dinner Sunday after we go shopping, and we can show you then."

"Fine."

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"You're always bored. Why don't you go hang with Luke?"

"He's asleep."

"It's 9:30."

"He's asleep."

"It's 9:30" They repeated back and forth to each other.

Dean, sick of listening to Rory side of bickering, broke in. "Alright already!" Rory laughed, and Lorelai who'd heard him through the phone, laughed too.

"See you Sunday."

"Bye, Rory"

Dean pulled into the driveway, and they walked into the house. "Do you feel at home?"

"Of course." Rory replied half-heartedly.

Dean gave her a look, and Rory knew he didn't believe her. "It's your home, too. I want it to be your home. You'll live here soon." Rory smiled, and Dean continued. "Bring some of your stuff over, or at least the necessities… clothes, toiletries, takeout menus…"

Rory laughed and Dean gave her a kiss. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Not at all… and the invitation shop doesn't open until 2pm tomorrow anyway…"

Dean smiled.

The next morning they slept late, and lounged around the house for a while and then left for invitation shopping. On the car ride to the store Rory tried to gain a sense of what Dean liked. "Do you know what color you want?"

"Nope."

"Do you know what you want it to say."

"Probably something about how we're getting married…"

Rory sighed, and she predicted it would be a long afternoon.

"Hi, I'm Jody, are you to Rory and Dean?"

"Sure." Dean said, not thrilled to be there.

Rory made a face at him. "Yes, thanks."

Jody pulled out lots of huge books of hundreds, or maybe thousands of invitations. "Wow." Rory said. "There are so many."

An hour went by, and they just couldn't decide, some they hated, some were possibilities. It was square shaped. The border was two thin blue lines and the font matched, and the date was in the left border down the side. which was a fairly quick no from both of them.

The next one was better. It had a simple blue ribbon border, with blue font, and a0 cute matching blue bow, on pale yellow paper. "That one's alright." She said optimistically and looked to Dean.

"Whatever." He said.

Jody flipped the page of the invitation book.

"That's it." He said suddenly excited.

"It's perfect." Rory said in amazement, and complete agreement.

It had a sandy colored border, about half an inch wide. The color of the paper was a light blue with a hint of green, a nice light pastel color. The font was periwinkle, and the whole thing reminded them of the ocean, or the beach. It was perfect for their summer wedding.


	10. Chapter 10

After ordering the wedding invitations, Dean and Rory had a nice dinner, and a pretty quiet evening. Rory was excited to shop for her wedding dress, and at 10 the next morning, Rory went over to her mom's. "All ready?"

"Almost!" Lorelai yelled hobbling around with one shoe, on holding the other.

"I'm so excited!" Rory said.

Lorelai grinned, looking at her little girl, "me too."

Rory and Lorelai spent hours in the dress shop. Rory tried on dress after dress after dress. She must have tried on at least 30, before she found the perfect one. Rory stood behind the curtain, and shouted so loud that the whole store could here. "Mom! This is it! I found it, and it's perfect!"

Lorelai drew the curtain open, and speechlessly stood staring at her daughter. The dress was pure white, with straps about three quarters of an inch wide. It was a gown, and above her belly button in a stripe, were somewhat hidden, white flowers embroidered across. It was a simple dress, but Rory hadn't wanted anything extravagant. Finally, Lorelai found words. "I love it."

Satisfied, the two of them went out for lunch. "So how's life?" Lorelai said casually once they had been seated at the sandwich shop next door to the dress store.

"Good." Rory said. "Good. Nothing too much is new. I mean except the wedding of course. Otherwise, school is school. What about you?"

"Fine." Lorelai and Rory sat for a moment, reading their menus and relaxing. "Whoa!" Lorelai said sort of surprised.

"What? Are you okay?" Rory said concerned.

Lorelai calmed down. "Oh yeah. He's just kicking. I got scared. It's been what, like 23 years?" Rory nodded. "God, I'm old." Lorelai added.

Rory laughed. "So how are you and Luke doing? The newlyweds."

"Great." Lorelai said. "Believe it or not nothing's too different from before."

"That's good." Rory said.

"Excited for graduation?"

" It seems so far away. But wow, it's almost March, only three months away then, I guess. I'm definitely excited. College is great, but I'd never imagined I'd be excited to leave. I'm ready to start my life. Well, you know what I mean, out of school."

"Yeah. So do you and Dean want kids?"

"Yep." Rory answered not provoking a deep conversation.

Lorelai didn't leave it at that. "How many?"

"What's with the interrogation?"

"Whoa."

"Sorry. I don't know. Dean and I haven't really discussed it yet, we might wait a few years. But I don't know, two or three, you?" Rory said hoping to get away without more questions.

" I'm old." She said again in a whiny voice.

"So one?"

Lorelai laughed. "Yup, probably just one."

"And me! Don't forget about me!" Rory said jokingly pretending to feeling neglected.

"Never." Lorelai said suddenly serious, again looking at her daughter with that silly grin which parents wear when they think about their children.'

Rory and Lorelai drove back to the house, where they found Luke cooking some chicken for dinner. Since, Dean wasn't allowed to see the dress (Rory didn't believe in her mom's five minute rule) they made sure to show it to Luke before Dean arrived.

"It's nice." Luke said smiling.

The doorbell rang. "I got it. It's probably Dean." She opened the door.

Before he walked in, standing there in the doorway, he gave Rory a kiss. "Did you find a dress?"

"Nope." Rory said. "I found _the _dress." She finished. Dean kissed her again and then they went to sit down at the table for dinner. After they finished eating, they showed Luke and Lorelai the invitations, who of course loved them, too.

Around 7:30, Rory stood up from the table. "Thanks, Luke. Dinner was delicious. But we better get going, I've got to grab my stuff and get back to Yale."

"Okay." Lorelai said and gave her a hug. Rory hugged Luke, and the men exchanged handshakes.

Dean and Rory drove back to their house, and Rory packed up most of her stuff, making sure to leave some of it at her home. "Okay, I've gotta leave now." Rory said sort of sad.

Dean, also in a sad tone, "Alright." He gave her a kiss.

"See you next weekend."

"Or before if you need." Dean said implying he was always willing. "I know you're busy with classes, but call me, if you can." He said.

"Always." Rory said. They shared a last kiss, in the doorway and Rory left, and Dean shut the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

_At the Inn_

"Maybe you shouldn't be working so hard." Sookie suggested.

"I'm going to be gone on Maternity leave for long enough, there is just some work that I have to finish up here." Lorelai insisted. "I'm going to stop working at the end of March, I promise. Then Darryl will take over."

"Fine. Just be careful, don't make yourself too tired." Sookie said concerned.

"Don't worry, Sookie." Lorelai said, taking a last bite of her apple and throwing it away. " I promise I'll take care of myself."

Like mother, like daughter, at Yale, Rory was also working her butt off. After finishing her research for an upcoming debate, she went to the library to work on her latest essay. She knew the next 3 weeks would be full of work, but Spring Break would make it all worthwhile. After working hard in the library for a few hours, she went back to the dorm to collapse. Paris was still at the library, and so she had the whole place to herself. The phone rang. "Hello." She answered.

"Hey." Dean said. "So what's new?"

"Not much, lots of work. How's the Assistant Head of Art Dept?"

"Good, I'm good."

"Well, that good then." Rory said with a smile, that Dean could almost hear.

"So you get out for spring break in three weeks?"

"Yep."

"Let's go somewhere."

"It'll be so close to the wedding. We'll have so much to do."

"Just for a week. It'll be fun."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. I'm not adventurous, well here is your adventure. You say you want to see the world. Let's go see the world."

"It sounds great, Dean. But think, we'll be leaving for a honeymoon under two months later."

"So?"

"He's right." Rory thought. "Okay, I'm in."

"Italy?"

"I'd love to go to Italy. It is so romantic. But it would make a wonderful honeymoon…"

"Okay then…."

"What about Belgium?" Rory said excited.

Dean excited about nothing (except Rory's excitement of course) said, "Belgium, huh?"

"Yep."

"Belgium, it is then." Dean said so happy to satisfy her. "You know I know nothing about Belgium, right?" He warned.

"Yup. Me neither, the fun is in finding out!"

Dean smiled, "Let's go the first week you get out. I'll call the travel agent tomorrow morning."

Rory felt compelled to kiss Dean, and then grew disappointed when she realized he was miles and miles away. "I love you." She said

"I love you, too." He said, and hung up the phone.

_At Lorelai's House_

"Why don't we go camping?" Luke asked. All Lorelai did was laugh. "Umm, I wasn't joking here." He said.

"What?" She said amazed. "For one thing, I'm pregnant!" Luke gave her a "so what" sort of face. "And if I wasn't, I still wouldn't go camping." She paused, the continued. "Or hiking, or biking, or rock climbing…"

Luke looked disappointed, and her interrupted her list, "What about a picnic."

"I guess a picnic would be ok." Lorelai said, mainly because she realized how happy it would make Luke. "Once the baby is born, and he gets older, you'll have someone to go camping with."

Luke smiled at the thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Friday came fairly quickly and Rory went over to Dean's. " I have a present for you."

Dean was excited, but when he unwrapped the gift and found a book he grew a little less excited, yet he faked it very well. "Oh cool, Rory! For Belgium, right?"

"Yep. I studied French at Chilton, but I'm pretty rusty."

"And I don't know a word of it." Dean said, opening the book.

They spent a quiet evening at home, studying for a while, until Dean finally requested a break and went out for ice cream.

Saturday they went over to Dean's parent's house for lunch. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred, but they all just wanted to get to know each other better. They also told them about their plans to go to Belgium and showed them the invitations. Rory even showed Clara the wedding dress.

"It's gorgeous. " Clara said. "You're gorgeous! I love it!" She screamed giving Rory a big hug.

"Will you be a bridesmaid?" Clara began screaming louder, and continued hugging Rory. "I'll take that as a yes." The two of them started laughing.

_At Lorelai's Earlier that Mornings _

"Ready?" Luke asked.

"Too early…" Lorelai said not even able to complete a full sentence.

"It's only 9:45!" Luke objected, loudly (or at least it seemed loudly to Lorelai).

"Shhhh." She said, stepping into kitchen, still in her pajamas.

"Why are you in your PJs?"

"Whoa, Luke what's the rush."

"I thought we were going on a picnic."

"Yes. A picnic, not Mount Rushmore! We go to the diner, grab the food and eat in the gazebo."

Luke sighed, placed the basket on the table and left for the diner. Lorelai slowly got up, feeling very guilty. She didn't realize that this meant so much to Luke. She looked inside of the basket. "Wow." She thought. In the basket there was a tablecloth, non-alcoholic champagne (because of the baby), glasses, salad (for him of course), burgers, fries, apples, and even some coffee.

She got dressed, grabbed the basket and left for Luke's. "Let's go." She said to him.

"I'm sorry." Luke said. "It's fine. You're right. It's just a stupid picnic."

"No, it's something that you wanted to do. You're always willing to do all of the crazy things I think up and I wasn't even willing to go on a stupid picnic." She continued, realizing calling the picnic stupid in the middle of an apology was a bad idea. "I mean not stupid picnic."

Luke smiled. " Okay." He didn't say anything more. Lorelai followed him into the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked when they had been driving for about ten minutes.

"You'll see." Luke said.

Twenty minutes later, he stopped the car. They were on a hill, with the most breathtaking view. "Oh my gosh. Luke, it's amazing!" He smiled, took out the tablecloth and placed it over the wooden picnic table. They had a very romantic lunch, and when they finished Luke took out some chocolates, and Lorelai reached for her second cup of coffee.

"Nope." Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai exclaimed. "You never cut me off after one! I always get at least 3 out of you."

"The baby."

"Oh right." She said disappointed.

"So nine months, huh? I can't go without coffee for nine months!"

"Do you want our child to be a caffeine addict."

"Yes, I do and even if I don't drink any coffee, while I'm pregnant. He still will be a caffeine addict." Luke looked confused. "It's in my genes." She explained.

Luke laughed. "Limit it to two cups, then."

"Three." She negotiated.

"Two and a half."

"Fine."

"So…" Lorelai said attempting to get to a new topic before Luke said she couldn't have candy either. "Have you thought about names?"

Luke nodded. "William."

Lorelai looked slightly disappointed, but nodded. Luke noticed, "How about for his middle name." He offered.

Lorelai smiled. "That sounds nice."

"So I assume you have a name in mind…"

Lorelai nodded, smiling at the thought. " Alexander William Danes."

"That sounds really good." Luke said impressed and satisfied.

"And we'll call him Alex, for short?"

He nodded. "I like that name."

"Good." Lorelai said, and kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Review, especially advice about the story, and let me know what you think!

For the next two weeks Rory and Dean were excited about the trip. Rory had brushed up her French to the point where most would consider her fluent. But the same couldn't be said about Dean, even though he did manage to learn many helpful phrases.

Friday afternoon, before Spring Break, Rory sat in her last class of the day. After what felt like forever the professor finally said, "Have a wonderful Spring Vacation. Class dismissed."

Paris was going to Florida for Spring Break, as she had ever since the first year she and Rory went. "Rory, you are so boring." Paris began.

"She shouldn't be talking." Rory thought but kept her mouth shut.

Paris continued. "Spring Break. Senior Year. Wild Times! Instead you're traveling with your fiancé."

"Hmmm…." Rory began. "Let's think about this. Going to a foreign country, to see new things, or going to Florida with a bunch of insane college kids." Paris rolled her eyes at Rory, but Rory wasn't stopping there. "Hmmm…" She started again. "Making out with Dean, or making out with you." She said remembering their last Spring Break experience. "Yep, I think I'll go with Dean." Then Rory started joking, "No offense to you of course. I mean you were an excellent kisser." She laughed.

Paris was not in a joking mood (not that she ever was) and just sighed angrily before going into her room to pack.

"Hey Dean." Rory said when she called.

"Hey."

"I just got out of class. I packed most of the stuff last night, but I have to finish up, and then I'll come over."

"Okay. We'll leave for the airport around 7."

"Yep. Love you."

"Love you, too." Rory hung up the phone and finished packing. Before she left, she wrote "have fun" and a little smiley face, on Paris' dry erase board, since she felt a little guilty. Then she left for Stars Hollow.

She stopped by her mom's for just a few minutes and a few sips of coffee, to say goodbye. "You better call me!" Lorelai yelled as she walked out the door,

"I promise." She yelled back.

Rory opened the door, and Dean came to help her with her suitcase. "Whoa this thing is huge. "We're going away for a week." Rory reminded him.

"I'm going away for a week, too." He said, laughing, showing her his suitcase half the size of hers. They had an early dinner at the Chinese food place. Then they stopped to get their suitcases and left for the airport.

After security, and Baggage check, and going to Starbucks, it was time to board the plane. " So how long is this again?" Dean asked, kind of whining.

"15 hours."

Dean already looked as miserable as an impatient 5 year old.

"It'll be fun. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He said giving her a kiss.

They found their seats, and the plane took off. Rory watched the movie. She and her mom loved airplane movies. Then she fell asleep. Dean did some business work, covered Rory with the blanket, and fell asleep, too. At 8:30, Rory woke up, because the flight attendant had left two little boxes of cereal in the pockets of their seats. Quietly, Rory took Dean's cocoa puff and stuck her raisin bran in his pocket. Apparently, she wasn't quite quiet enough. Dean woke up very confused, and once he realized what she had done, she had finished the box of cocoa puffs. Dean just laughed, and opened his raisin bran. A few sitcoms, later the pilot announced, "Fasten your seatbelts, we are preparing for landing."


	14. Chapter 14

"This is so exciting!" Rory said.

Dean smiled. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Well we have to check in. It's 6:30 pm there… so I guess we'll just have some dinner. We won't really be tired though."

"We could rent some movies..." Dean suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Subtitles, though."

"Fine." Rory said, with a little smirk on her face.

The plane landed, and they claimed their baggage took a taxi to the hotel. They checked in and went up to there room. "Oh my gosh! It beautiful." Rory said as soon as she stepped into the suite. It had a little kitchenette, a king size bed, TV, desk, and chair. Dean opened the blinds, and their was a beautiful view of the town. Rory gasped, and hugged Dean. They took a walk looking in some shops, and admiring the architecture. Around 8 o clock, after they'd gone to a movie rental store, though neither of them were hungry they had some dinner in the hotel. They couldn't sleep, because of jet lag but had fun watching movies throughout the night. Finally, they fell asleep, and woke up, tired around noon.

"I'm hungry." Rory said.

"Okay." Dean said half awake. "Where do you want to go?"

"No where." She said, because she was tired. "But it seems stupid to fly 15 hours away, to sleep through the day." And so, after showering, and getting ready they went walking around the town.

"Do you see anywhere that you want to go for lunch?" He asked

"I don't know. I can't decide." Rory shut her eyes. Dean didn't think was such a great idea since they were in the middle of the street, but he kept his mouth shut. She started spinning around, with her finger sticking out. She opened her eyes and she was pointing at a café. "Here." She said.

"Okay." He said, holding her hand as they walked in.

They were seated outside, and they began to read the menu. "Yum! Waffles!"

"I thought you were saying you found this great waffle place, in the hotel. You know for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yep. I'm going to have them tomorrow, for breakfast, too…"

"What was I thinking?" Dean laughed.

Dean had pizza, which wasn't so great. But Rory's waffles were delicious, when they were almost done, Rory screamed. "Oh my gosh!" She said, looking into the distance.

"What?" Dean said, nearly choking on his water.

"Come on!" She yelled excitedly.

Dean threw money onto the table, as Rory grabbed his hand, and ran yanking him along. "Where are we going?" He yelled out of breath.

Rory just continued laughing, finally she stopped and pointed. Dean stood there, and at first, he looked, and thought, "this is what I ran all the way here for?" Then he changed his attitude. "Here." He said handing her his camera.

It was a statue of a peeing boy. It was a fountain, and the water came shooting out, like pee. Sometimes, Rory was the Queen of Maturity, but not today. She took a picture and they began to walk away. "Wait!" She said. She took out her phone, took one last picture and sent it to Lorelai. Then, Dean said, "Come On." He laughed taking her hand again.

. They went on a boat ride, later, in the evening, watching the sunset. Rory breathed in the fresh, spring air and smiled. "I love this." She said.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." She said, and he kissed her.

The boat ride ended, and it was dark outside. They went to a little shop, to buy a bar of Belgium chocolate, and sat on the bench outside. Dean split in half, not very successfully though, and handed Rory the bigger half. "Mmmm…" Rory said.

"This is good." Dean said, also impressed.

Rory shivered and Dean took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

They were mostly recovered from the jetlag, but even so they were tired from the day. It was only 10, but they went back to the hotel for the night.

A/N The peeing boy IS a real statue in Belgium!


	15. Chapter 15

A couple days later, Dean and Rory were sitting on a bench in the park eating sandwiches. "What do you want to do after lunch?"

"I don't know." Dean said. "What do you want to do?"

They sounded like two bored kids at home on a rainy day. They had explored most of the city already, at least the parts of it that they were most interested in seeing, and really didn't have much of a plan on how to spend the next 4 days.

"I've got an idea." Rory said. "Let's go to France!"

"Huh?" Dean said, not knowing geography as well, and think France was too far away.

"It's only an hour and a half by train."

"Really?" Dean said, kind of excited. "But wait, you've already been to France."

"You can go somewhere more than once..." Rory said replying to what she thought was a stupid statement. "And besides you've never been."

"Okay." Dean said. "Let's go." He stood up excited, as if they were actually going to hop on the train that very minute.

"Well, since we don't have a hotel, and we won't stay overnight, it probably makes sense to leave early tomorrow morning instead."

"Okay." Dean said a little disappointed he'd have to wait.

"But you know what they say about Paris?" She said cheering him up. " It's the City of Love." She gave him a kiss.

The next morning they managed to get up at 8, so they could be on a train by 9. They were bought two muffins for breakfast, and a cup of coffee and boarded the train.

"So what are we going to do in France?"

"Hmmmm…." Rory said quickly compiling a list in her head. "Eiffel Tower, The Louvre, Notre Dame, Impressionist Museum."

"So basically I'm in for museum, after museum, after museum." Dean complained, but still happily.

"I'll make you a deal. We'll only go to one. The Louvre, if you promise to be open minded."

"Okay." Dean said. "I promise."

"But first let's go to the Eiffel tower." Rory said, getting a taxi.

"Whoa," Dean said. "What's the line for?" The was a huge line with hundreds of people.

"It's to climb to the top." Rory explained. "Do you want to?"

"Sure." He said looking back at the line. "But we better get lunch first."

Rory laughed. "Okay." First they stopped at a shop to buy postcards with the Eiffel Tower on them. Rory wrote to her mom and Luke.

Dear Mom and Luke,

We're here in Paris for the day. Oh that reminds me I should send Paris a postcard from here. Hehe. Anyway, we're having lots of fun, as you could tell from the pic I sent you. Say hi to Alex for me!

Love,

Rory

She put a stamp on it and stuck it in the mailbox. "Ready?" Dean asked.

"Yep." They kept walking, looking for a place for lunch. "Let's go here." She suggested. "They make the most amazing crepes!"

"Crap?" Dean said really confused.

"Crepe!" Rory said laughing. "You've never had a crepe! Come on!" She said taking him in there.

Dean took his first bite and Rory watched him. "This is great." He said.

"and the chocolate ones are to die for." Rory whispered in his ear.

"We'll have to try those another time. I'm so full."

"Really?" Rory said.

"Do you want a chocolate crepe?" Dean asked.

"We have a mind reader over here."

Dean asked the next waiter he saw, "We'll have one chocolate crepe please."

When it came Rory took a bite, and the chocolate oozed out of the crepe. It was warm and delicious. "Here. Take a bite."

"Mmmm…" Dean said and they finished their lunch. Then they began walking back towards the Eiffel tower, to wait in line to climb.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh look." Rory said, the line's over there.

"It's for the elevator." Dean said. Rory headed to the back of the line. "Wait, why don't we just walk, look." He pointed to the sign that said stairs.

"Wait Dean." Rory began, but Dean had already started to go. She began following him climbing up the stairs. "Dean, there's a lot of steps…"

"It'll be good exercise." He argued.

"No I mean A LOT of steps."

"Just come on," He said taking her hand.

"1665." Rory said.

"Okay. Let's go wait in line for the elevator." Dean said.

"What a good idea. Why didn't I think of that." Rory said sarcastically.

They waited in line and rode up the elevator. They arrived and Rory said, "Whoa, look at the view."

Dean and Rory stood looking out the full length window. He put his arm around her. After spending a moment admiring the view of the city, they looked around. "Look there's even a restaurant." Dean said pointing.

"So fancy though." Rory said.

"What about over there." He said pointing to a more casual one."

"That's nice." She said.

"You want to go tonight?"

"Okay." Rory said happily.

Dean went to go make a reservation, and though it was short notice, they were lucky and there was a cancellation. Dean bought Rory an Eiffel tower souvenir and they rode the elevator back down.

"I'm hungry." Rory said.

"What would you like?" Dean said.

"Ice Cream."

"How did I know junk food was going to be the answer to that question."

Rory laughed. "No really. I went to this really good ice cream place nearby, last time."

"Okay. Where?"

"Now if I knew that I'd already be walking."

"Do you know the name at least?"

"Berthillon."

Rory asked a nearby store owner, and they took a taxi. "All of the ice cream is good there. My favorite is pear, and oooh maybe strawberry."

"Vanilla, s'ils vous plait." Dean said to the man working there.

"Boring." Rory said. "Pear, et strawberry s'ils vous plait."

"Mmmm…" Dean said swallowing his first bit of the vanilla.

"Good, huh?" She said also enjoying her first bite, chomping into her ice cream cone.

"What's next?" Dean asked.

"The Louvre."

Rory and Dean looked around the museum, but not too extensively. They walked around to find the Mona Lisa. There was a large crowd around it and it was much smaller than Dean expected but it was pretty. Dean wrote Clara a postcard with the Mona Lisa on it.

As they left the museum "Have you read the Da Vinci Code?" Dean asked by way of making conversation.

"Yep? Have you?"

"Nope."

"You have to read it! It's really good!"

"You say that about every book." Dean smiled

"That's because there are so many good books. But I think you'll like this one."

"Okay, okay. I'll give it a try."

They went inside Notre Dame, but couldn't spend to long, because it was 6:30 and they had to get back to the Eiffel tower by 7, for dinner.

They were waiting for the elevator, "You sure you don't want to take the steps?" Rory teased him.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know there was 1665!"

"Forrester." Dean said to the man holding the reservation book.

"Right this way." He replied.

They sat down at a table for two, by the window with a beautiful view of Paris.

They ordered their dinner and Rory started up the conversation. "We never set a date."

"Okay. So what were we thinking May, June?"

"Well I graduate the 18th…"

"How ready are we for the wedding? I mean not us but the stuff, invitations, and stuff."

"Pretty good. We'll send out the invitations when we get home."

"How about the next Saturday? You graduate on Sunday the 18th, or is that too much for one week?"

"Nope, that sounds good. So it'll be May 24th?"

"Perfect." Dean said.

They ate their dinner and stopped at the crepe place, because Rory begged for one last chocolate crepe. Then they rode the train back to Belgium.


	17. Chapter 17

Though the next few days went quickly, they still managed to enjoy every moment. Midday Friday they flew home. "You still have a week off of school." Dean said. "I've got to work most days but anything you want to do?" He asked as they sat in the plane.

"Nope. We've got to finalize wedding plans and stuff."

"Yep. I already booked the Honeymoon."

"Really?" Rory was surprised. Dean nodded. "Thanks." She said.

When they got home it was 1 in the afternoon, but because of jetlag it felt like 6 in the morning to them. They slept through most of the afternoon then they went to Luke and Lorelai's for dinner and to tell them about the trip.

"Hey!" Lorelai said hugging Rory before she could even reply.

"How was Belgium?" Luke asked.

"Good." Dean replied.

"France was fun, too." Rory said.

"Yep, we got the postcard." Lorelai said. "So what are you guys up to tomorrow?"

"Well Dean has work."

"Ooh!" Lorelai said excitedly. "Let's do something."

Rory laughed. "Why don't you come to the house. We've got to stuff invitation envelopes."

"Fun." Lorelai said sarcastically.

They had a nice night and when they were about to leave Rory remembered. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here, mom." She handed Lorelai a gigantic Belgium chocolate bar. Luke looked at the two of them disapprovingly.

"This is for you, Luke." Dean said. "We found it in France." It was a crepe recipe book.

"Mmm… That's a present for all of us!" Lorelai said. "Now Luke can make crepes!"

Rory and Dean said goodbye and drove home.

"This is going to sound like a stupid question but…" Rory began.

"I didn't know Rory knew how to ask a stupid question." Dean joked.

"I've never been here on a weeknight, when do you leave for work?"

"Oh I don't know. Anywhere between 8 and 10. Don't worry, I'll be quiet I won't wake you up." He smiled and kissed her.

The next morning Rory woke up and Dean was already at work. "It's weird to be in Dean's house without him." She thought. "But it's your house, too. You have to get used to this." She told herself. She opened the fridge. Nothing. She opened the pantry. Nothing. Of course it wasn't empty but there wasn't anything she'd consider eating. She was used to ordering out, therefore not having food in the house, but she at least expected some junk food. "No pop tarts? No mini muffins?" She thought as she continued looking.

Lorelai came by to hang out and stuff envelopes but as Lorelai was about to take off her jacket, "Wait." Rory said. "Emergency Grocery Shopping." Lorelai knew exactly what this mean, and they got into the car and drove to Doose's. After acquiring enough junk food they went back home.

Sitting on the couch stuffing the envelopes, Rory asked, "Mom?" Lorelai looked up. "Can I invite dad?"

"Sure. Of course." Lorelai said immediately. "You know you don't have to ask he's your father, and he should be there."

"I know, but he always screws things up I would understand if-"

"It's fine." Lorelai said. The topic was dropped.


	18. Chapter 18

At 6 o' clock, Dean came in, home from work. "I made you dinner." Rory told him, handing over a Luke's Diner bag.

He took a bite of the hamburger. "You're such a good cook."

Rory laughed. "So how was work?"

"Good." He said taking another bite of the burger. "How was envelope stuffing with your mom.

"Good. We have to go over some addresses, tonight. We're going to send them on Wednesday."

"Alright. Sounds good. You want to catch a movie or something tonight?"

"Okay." Rory said, surprised but pleased.

They went to an 8 o' clock movie, and were home by 10. They finished most of the invitation work and they went to bed.

Rory woke up the next morning, Dean already had left and so she drove to Lorelai's. "Surprise." She said when Lorelai opened the door.

"Hey."

Rory walked in. "I got bored."

"Let's to Luke's."

"Okay."

"Hey." Luke said.

"Hey." Lorelai said walking behind the counter and giving him a kiss. She grabbed two danishes and sat at the counter next to Rory. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. I forgot how boring Stars Hollow can be…"

"Ah." Lorelai said insulted.

"Sorry, sorry. I just mean I'm excited to go back to Yale."

"Yes… but once you graduate won't you be back here?" Lorelai asked hopefully. Even if Rory was bored, Lorelai was getting spoiled with Rory's frequent visits.

"I'm going to work."

"Kids?"

"Not yet. What's with the tough questions?"

Lorelai smiled. "You're quite defensive today."

"Sorry. It's been stressing me out. What am I going to do?"

"You think too much." Lorelai explained. "Get a job, then worry about it. You two will figure it out. You could travel for a week and then write. Dean could handle the kids. Or it's called a babysitter. Besides, I'll be home watching Alex here." She said putting her hands on her stomach. "Luke and I can watch the kids. Right, Luke?"

"Huh." Luke said, not paying attention, in the slightest. "Sure."

Rory spent the afternoon, kind of bored, but the later in the week Dean came home early. Rory was going back to Yale Saturday, so Friday night they went out to dinner. "There's this new place by my office. I heard it has really good sushi."

"I love sushi."

"I know."

Rory and Dean sat down. Dean took her hands. "You think we can wait until the 24th?" He smiled.

Rory let out a peaceful, quiet sigh, as she stared into his eyes looking at his adorable smile, she, too had a grin across her face. "I wish, we didn't have, too. But we have so much to do…"

"Like…"

"We need to pick a wedding song. Any ideas?"

"Hmmm…" Dean thought.

Rory thought too. It was silent for a while. But it was a nice silence. They were thinking about their relationship. He had come to movie nights. He had kissed her in the market. And she had said Thank You. He had built her a car. He had said I love you. And eventually Rory had said (or yelled) it back. Rory had ruined it all, for Jess. But years later, she got a second chance. She saw him at Doose's as a bag boy once again, but this time just temporarily. They dated and He told her he loved her. This time, she did not hesitate. He asked her to marry him. It all started 7 years ago. But He was Still The One.

The idea popped into Rory's head, but Dean beat her to it. "Still the one."

Rory smiled. "I think it's the only choice."

"Perfect." Dean said and they kissed.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day around noon, Rory went back to Yale. She had some work at the newspaper to do. She also wanted to look into some job possibilities since she was graduating in about a month in a half. Paris was out of the dorm, and so Rory had a quiet evening. Sunday was pretty mellow, too. Monday she enjoyed her regular classes, and went to work a few hours at the newspaper she was interning at.

The next afternoon she had received a phone called. Rory had just walked into the room, and her hands were full of books. She put them down and answered the phone. "Hey."

"Hey?" Emily replied.

"Oh hi, Grandma."

"I just wanted to call you, I got the invitations today. They are very lovely."

"Thanks."

"Soon, though. Just like your mother."

"Yup." Rory said trying to keep the conversation light.

"So how was Belgium?"

"Amazing, we took a train to France for a day, too."

" Paris, is the most beautiful city."

" Uh huh." Rory agreed.

"You should come by, soon." As soon as Emily had said it Rory felt guilty. "We haven't seen you in forever. How about a Friday Night Dinner."

"Oh shoot…" Rory thought. "I guess that'd be fine." Rory said because no one could say no to Emily. "But I think Dean might have to work."

"Oh." Emily said. "Well I guess it'll just be you and your mother."

"Mom?" Rory said aloud. She had only meant to think it but it slipped. She didn't want her mom to get stuck having to go, too.

"Of course, your mother. See you at 7." Emily hung up the phone.

Rory sighed.

"Hi mom." She called Lorelai's cell.

"Hehe…" Lorelai laughed. "Taylor and Luke are fighting. "

"Spring decorations, already?"

"Yep." Lorelai replied. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got your invitation today!"

"I can't believe you mailed yourself an invitation."

"I can't believe you didn't."

"So you know who else received the invitation, today?" Rory began. "Emily."

Lorelai sighed. "How are you already sighing?" Rory asked. I haven't even told you the bad news.

"Sorry, I heard the word Emily, it's a natural reaction."

"So what is your natural reaction to Friday Night Dinner?"

Lorelai hung up the phone. A minute later, she called Rory back. "Sorry, that was for dramatic effect."

"Rory, Professor Johansen's lecture is starting in 5 minutes." Paris yelled.

"I better try the Emily method." Rory thought.

" See you at 7!" She said, and hung up, leaving no time for Lorelai to make up an excuse.

Lorelai gasped, dramatically. "She pulled an Emily!"


	20. Chapter 20

After Friday night dinner, Rory went to Dean's for the weekend. It was already 9:30 when Rory got home, so they decided to stay in for the night. Dean went and rented a movie though, so they had a nice time.

Saturday morning Dean got his tuxedo and then picked up some bagels for lunch. He came home to find Rory sitting on the couch and he handed her a bagel. She turned off the television, welcoming conversation. "So what's new at Yale?"

"Not much. But this week I have a couple of job interviews."

"Cool. Where?"

"Hartford News, and a magazine that headquarters Wethersfield, only ten minutes further."

" Good Luck." Dean said. "You'll do great."

"Thanks."

Rory's interviews went well, but she wouldn't hear the news until the summer. At Yale everyone was already buzzing about graduations, summer, parties. Rory and Dean were receiving back the wedding reply cards. Rory found it fun to get mail to open. They were keeping the wedding small, but so far everyone consider "important" said they could come. Lane was driving from Boston, where she'd been living ever since she graduated college early with extra credits. Rory was still taking her studies seriously, but luckily she didn't have to worry about finals for another week or two. But time went quickly, as it often did, and before Rory knew it she was in her dorm Friday afternoon, studying for finals, next week her last week at Yale.

Rory called Lorelai. "Oh my gosh."

"What?" Lorelai answered not knowing what to expect

"Yeah. The wedding's next weekend?"

"Yup." Lorelai said, now realized that this phone call was, "The Breakdown." "I've been so preoccupied, with finals. I mean I didn't forget. I could never forget but-"

"I know, hon." Lorelai said.

"The wedding's next weekend!" Lorelai listened as Rory attempted to organize her thoughts. "I'm going to get married." Rory smiled. "Are we ready? Is the Inn ready? Everything is so soon!" Rory took a deep breath, but it didn't help much. "Like mother, like daughter, huh?" Rory said, recalling her mother's breakdown, before her wedding.

"I guess so."

"Alright, I'm going to study for a while and I'm coming home later tonight. I'll stop by and say hi."

"Sounds good. It'll all be okay" Lorelai comforted.

"I love you mom."

"Love you too." Lorelai said, and Rory hung up to go study. As strange as it seemed, it was Lorelai's instinct to call Dean.

"Maddock and Adderley, Dean Forrester speaking."

Lorelai had never pictured him as such a professional guy. "Tell me they make you answer the phone like that."

Dean laughed. "Lorelai?"

"Yep."

"Is everything alright?" Dean asked immediately worried by Lorelai tone.

"Yeah, or it will be. Rory's having the breakdown."

Dean from years of interpreting the language of Gilmore, knew exactly what the breakdown was. It included but was not limited to being stressed, worried, scared, confused, anxious and excited. "I'm on my way to Yale." Dean said

Lorelai smiled at how much Dean cared. "She'll be glad to see you. Just call first because she's planning on driving down, too. I'm not sure what condition she's in to drive." Lorelai joked.

"I'll take care of her."

"I know." Lorelai said.

"I better get going we'll come by tonight, or tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Dean left work, called Rory and drove to Yale.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean knocked on Rory's dorm door. "Hold on." Rory said flustered. A few minutes later, Rory opened the door. Dean grabbed her and kissed her. Rory pulled away. "I've got to study." She said.

"Let's go."

"Dean! Where are we going?" Rory asked as he held her and began walking. "There is so much to do! For school- for the wedding…" Dean led her to the parking lot, and she stopped, staring at his car. Then turning to Dean, she looked at him with a confused face.

" I don't know. But _you_ have to get out." As they got into the car and Dean began to drive, Rory recalled the road trip with her mom and though Rory didn't know it at the time, coincidently Dean and she were driving to that same city. "Almost there, and no where near it. What matters is that we're going." Rory smiled and though still stressed, she trusted Dean.

An hour and a half later, "Where are we going?" Rory said finally growing impatient. "Boston."

"Boston?" Rory cried. "Why Boston?"

"Why not?" Dean asked.

Rory took a deep breath. As much as she knew there was to do, at least for tonight, she was in Boston. At 7:00, they arrived and found a restaurant to eat dinner.

"It'll all be okay."

"I know." Rory said, and she did know, with Dean she knew it would all be okay. But this didn't stop her from worrying about the wedding plans and other minor details. "I know, I just want it to be perfect."

" I get that." Dean said. " I understand, that it is an important day. But who will care if the flowers are perfect, or if the balloons don't come. In 5 years, they won't remember if the food was bad, or if the music sucked. All that they will remember is that we're married, and always will be."

Finally, Rory was completely at ease. She had been a perfectionist her entire life, but Dean had made her realize none of it really mattered. _They _mattered. Lorelai, Luke and Alex mattered. Having health and happiness, and _that_ she knew Dean would provide. The rest of it, was just stuff, plain useless, ordinary clutter. "I love you." Rory said, and kissed Dean.

When they finished dinner, they walked around the city, since the weather was nice. It grew late, and they found a hotel to stay in for the night. The next morning, around ten, they had an amazing breakfast at Brasserie Jo's and drove to Stars Hollow to organize some last minute, meaningless wedding details.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for being patient, the wedding will be in 2 or 3 chapters I promise! Also from last chapter was because it was a line taken straight from GG. Enjoy!

"Hey mom." She said and walked into Lorelai's house.

"Are you okay?"

"Definitely." Rory smiled.

"We went to Boston." Dean explained.

"Boston?" Lorelai surprised.

"Yup." Rory said.

Luke made them all some coffee and they relaxed for the rest of the afternoon. Lorelai gave Rory back her dress she had been making some slight adjustments for her. Early Sunday afternoon, Rory left early so she could spend Sunday night at the library for one last cram session before she had her last few finals. Monday and Tuesday were full of lots of work for her. She was busy publishing the last issue of the year, of the Yale Daily News. She had taken two finals per day. Tuesday night she had not slept for more than 5 hours all week, but she was excited and running purely off of adrenaline. Wednesday all of the seniors prepared for graduation, they had a morning rehearsal and then Rory went home. Since Dean had to work late anyway, and Rory went to her mom's and spent the night there.

"Surprise!" They all screamed as Rory walked in the door.

"It's your bachelorette party!" Lorelai said excitedly. Rory was overwhelmed, and sat down on the couch. "Don't worry I've got it all scheduled out." Lorelai pulled out a list.

"You have a list? You never make lists!" Rory was excited. "I'm so proud of you… I guess you've got some of me in you after all." Rory said as if she were the mom of Lorelai.

"Yeah, yeah." Lorelai said eager to get to the fun, but knew it was happening until, Rory stopped worrying. "So we have the party all afternoon. We'll get manicures and pedicures tonight and I'll do your hair in the morning." Lorelai paused and looked at Rory jokingly. "I even made it so that if you want to go to bed early, we'll be home by ten." Lorelai went even further on, changing her tone from joking to sarcastic. "I'm sure that's what all of the rest of the seniors are doing tonight…"

"Hey! I'm partying." Rory said, pointing out the party going on right now. Lorelai really knew how to throw a party. Even Rory thought there was tons of food, lots of people, too. Emily, Sookie, Clara, Patty, Babette, and even Paris. The doorbell rang. "I got it." Rory said. "Lane!" Rory said giving her a gigantic hug.

The party was great. They played games, told stories, jokes. Everyone drank. A lot. Except Rory, who even at her own bachelorette party, didn't drink in fear of a hangover on graduation day. Around 5, everyone left and Rory and Lorelai sat around eating leftovers until it was time for they're manicures. Lorelai would have done them herself but she wanted her own done, too!

They walked into the nail shop and Rory asked for a face mask. She handed it to Lorelai. "I don't wanna wear this…" Lorelai whined.

"You're already drinking coffee, at least protect the baby from the fumes…"

"I had plenty of manicures when you were in me…"

Rory sighed gave her mom a stern look.

"Ok, ok." Lorelai put on the face mask. "Sooo…" Lorelai said. "Are you excited?"

"I tried on my wedding dress last night." Rory said. "Just like grandma did."

Lorelai smiled. "You like it?"

"Perfect. So what do you think of your maid of honor dress?"

Lorelai joked. "One of the reasons, that I didn't marry Christopher was so that I didn't have to find a wedding dress in the maternity section… It was disgusting. But I fixed it up pretty well if I do say so myself."

Rory laughed. "That's good." They had a fun night just the two girls, to Rory this was even more fun of a bachelorette party as the afternoon. They were watching some television sitting on the couch, and Rory grew a little worried. "We're not going to get to hang out much, are we?"

"Are you kidding!"

"Well, you'll have Alex, I'll be working, or pregnant or both."

"We'll hang out. I would bring Alex to your office, during you lunch hour, to hang out if that's what it takes."

Rory laughed, and wondered why she ever doubted her and her mother's friendship. "I love you."

"Back at you."

"I'm going to bed." Rory said getting up.

"You're funny." Lorelai said.

"Good night."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine. Go to bed." Rory did look exhausted. Lorelai kissed her on the cheek. Rory went to bed and though anxious about graduation she fell right asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

At 7:30, Rory's alarm went off. Lorelai did Rory's hair, and then her own. An hour later the three of them left for Yale. They stopped by and picked up Dean. "You look great." He said as her got into the car.

"Thanks." Rory said.

Since Luke was driving and Lorelai rode shotgun, Dean and Rory were sitting next to each other in the backseat.

"I feel like I'm taking you two out on a date." Lorelai kidded.

They laughed. "How was your bachelorette party?" Dean asked.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. You thought I was actually 'working late'?"

"So what did you do?" Rory asked curiously.

" Some of my work friends, hung out and watched the baseball game."

"That's code for, they all went out to a bar, and watched gorgeous strippers, and he doesn't want you to know."

Rory laughed. "No really." Dean defended himself, quickly. "The Cubs played the Brewers, and won 7-5."

"A likely story." Lorelai accused.

Rory patted Dean on the back, "It's ok. I believe you." She joked in an overly sympathetic voice.

They arrived and Rory went to go change into her cap and gown. The three of them sat down next to Emily and Richard who had arrived half an hour earlier. The ceremony began, and as Lorelai would recap it, a bunch of old guys gave boring speeches. A while later, when Lorelai was busy day dreaming about Alex being born, and going to school. She knew the time would fly quickly just as it had with Rory. The old guy spoke again, "Now, we have a speech from one of our graduates, Lorelai, or as we know her, Rory Gilmore." The audience applauded, and Lorelai turned to Dean, "Did you know about this?" She whispered. Dean shook his head.

Lorelai eyed her mother accusingly. "Stop looking at me like that." Emily said. "I know nothing." Then they all were quiet as Rory began to speak.

"Yale has taught us a lot. We learned so many things from our professors, and possibly even more from each other. I'd like to share something that I learned during these years at Yale. When we're little, we're told we can be whatever we want to be when we grow up. Through high school, I was still being sent that very same message. But as a junior, I was an intern at a newspaper. At this newspaper, I was told I didn't have what it takes to be a journalist. As most of you know I took a break from school. But it turned out all right because learned a lot from this experience. In life, people won't tell you that you can be whatever you want. But that doesn't mean it's not true. We have made it this far and we can pursue whatever dreams we set our minds to. We also must stay open minded. I learned from my mom that, even if you take some difficult turns in life, and end up somewhere you never expected. It may have been the place you were looking for all along."

The audience applauded loudly. Lorelai was smiling, as she had been throughout the entire speech and had tears streaming down her cheeks. Luke put his arm around her

"Thank you, Rory." One of the previous speakers said. She walked back, and sat down with the rest of her class. " Now we will present the diplomas." It took a long time, and Rory and Lorelai were just reflecting. They began listening again, at the Gs.

" Paris Marie Gellar." She stood up and received her diploma.

Then it was Rory's turn. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." Luke began to cry, and Lorelai's tears began to flow at a much steadier speed. Even Dean was rubbing at his eye, trying to hide his teary eyes. Rory accepted her diploma, and shook the man's hand. Once the diplomas were handed out the rest of the alphabet, the ceremony ended and the 5 of them went out to a nice lunch in New Haven.


	24. Chapter 24

"Onto the next major event…" Lorelai said, as they were making conversation at lunch.

"Rehearsal Dinner, tomorrow." Dean smiled.

"I'm so excited!" Rory said, and Dean put his arm around her.

After lunch everyone returned home. Rory and Dean, had a big day tomorrow, and an even bigger one the next day, so it would have made sense if they stayed in for the night. But surprisingly, they had too much of an adrenaline rush from the graduation and upcoming excitement to spend the night in the house watching reruns. "Let's go celebrate, just the two of us." Dean suggested.

"That'd be great." Rory said.

"We have no reservations. But wait here, I'm going out and I'll be back in 10."

"Okay." Rory was intrigued at the small sense of mystery.

10 minutes later, Dean returned holding a bottle of champagne. Rory took out 2 glasses. Dean opened a bar of dark chocolate he bought for them. They enjoyed themselves, eating, drinking and talking. Dean began kissing her. "This is better than any graduation party I've been to…" Rory commented.

The next morning they slept in late and in the afternoon began getting ready for their rehearsal dinner. They were told where they would stand, and what they would say, sounds pointless, but often prevents some later humiliation. Afterwards, Sookie cooked the most marvelous dinner for at least 30. "Thank you, Sookie." Rory said, giving her a hug as the evening drew closer to an end.

"No problem, Rory. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

Dessert was served, and to no one's surprise it was delicious. Around 10, most people had left and Sookie, Jackson, Lorelai, Luke and Rory and Dean were cleaning up. Dean was helping Jackson clean up some broken dishes that Sookie dropped when Lorelai came to talk to Rory. "Nervous?"

"Not really."

"That's good."

"But aren't I supposed to be nervous?"

"Just wait until morning." Lorelai said only partially joking.

"Are you disappointed?"

"With what?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"I don't know."

"Dean's great, Rory. You're great. You're happy and I'm happy."

"That's good. But I mean, I love Dean and I really want to be Mrs. Rory Forrester."

"And the problem is…?" Lorelai asked.

" Are you disappointed?"

"I changed my name."

"Yeah," Rory began. "But I don't know, it's just, I still want to be a Gilmore girl."

"It's not the last name that makes us Gilmores." Lorelai smiled and gave Rory a hug.

"Well this place looks clean to me. Go home, and get a good night sleep, Luke and I can finish up the rest."

"Thanks mom." Rory said. Rory and Dean said goodbye, and went home.

They were tired, yet couldn't fall asleep. "It's tomorrow." Rory said grinning.

Dean nodded, sharing in the excitement. "We're ready." Dean said.

"Yeah." Rory agreed. There was silence for a moment.

"I love you." Dean said.

"I love you, too." Rory turned off the light and they fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

The alarm went off and Rory woke up for her big day. It was way too early, for Rory but she jumped in the shower and then put on her makeup. She came downstairs, and there was coffee. Dean had already left since he couldn't see Rory on the wedding day. But the note explained the coffee, it was in a Luke's cup, and Lorelai wrote:

Rory,

On my way to get my hair done, thought I'd stop by and drop this off. I expected you'd need it. See you in a few hours!

Love you,

Mom

Rory drank up her coffee, went to get her hair done and drove to the inn. There she put on her wedding dress, the wedding was scheduled to start in under an hour. "Thanks for the coffee." Rory said walking up to her mom casually.

"You're dress is beautiful."

"Thanks mom, you too. You really fixed that thing up."

"So how are you doing?"

"A little worse."

"Only a little, oh then we have nothing to worry about!"

"Just nervous, really. I mean he is the right one." This time Rory said it in a voice that showed she needed reassurance.

"He always was."

"But I mean, maybe I just can't let go, maybe he can't either, maybe he doesn't love me." Rory didn't truly believe any of this, but she was just kind of out of sorts, which was to be expected.

"You don't believe that." Lorelai told her. "You know he loves you. You know you love him, and truthfully I think you've been dying to marry him ever since you met him." Rory smiled, her mother always knew just what to say. "You can't think today, it'll get you into trouble. Turn off your brain, I know you've never done this before. But no worrying, no thinking just enjoy your day."

"She's right." Emily appeared behind her daughter.

"Wow." Lorelai said shocked her mother agreed with her.

"I just wanted to come in and check in before we sit down.

"Thanks Grandma." Rory said and she gave her a hug.

Emily left, but there was still one more person coming to congratulate Rory, before the ceremony would begin. Lorelai went to make fun of how Luke looked in a tuxedo, and as she did Christopher walked in. "Hey Rory."

"Dad!" Rory exclaimed as if she was in elementary school. He gave her a big hug. "I wasn't sure if you were coming."

"I wouldn't miss this." Chris said. He looked at his watch. "I better go back." He smiled looking at his daughter and went to sit with the rest of the family.

"Do you Dean, take thee Lorelai-"

"Rory." She mouthed to the reverend.

"Do you Dean take thee Rory to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer and in sickness and in health."

"I do." Dean said.

"Do you Rory take thee Dean to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer and in sickness and health."

"I do." Rory said.

As Rory said this and she thought about these lines. Emily and Richard, and even Luke occasionally commented when she was younger about how she was to good for him. He wasn't too bright, and he worked at the market, had few plans for a future. How could he show her the world? How could he challenge her, was what they all thought. Now he could, now he had a very good job. He had traveled with her. He had gone to college. But none of this mattered to Rory. Dean cared for her more than anything in the world and that was what mattered. He always had, and no matter what happened he always would. She didn't care if he could navigate his way through all of the cities in Belgium, or if he had never heard of Belgium. He would always make her happy.

"You may now kiss the bride." And Dean did.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Review with any suggestions!

The ceremony ended and the party began. They all had lots of fun. "Clear the dance floor so Dean and Rory can share their first dance as husband and wife." The DJ announced. Still the one began playing through the speakers as Rory made her way into her husband's arms.

Lorelai and Luke were sitting down at the table. "You want to dance?" Luke asked.

"You hate dancing." Lorelai was surprised at the offer.

"Come on, let's go." Luke said taking her hand and they joined Dean and Rory on the dance floor. Emily and Richard joined also, and so did Clara and her boyfriend Michael.

Dinner plates had been cleared, and everyone sat down because dessert was to be served momentarily. As they waited, Lorelai banged on her glass, "I'd like to make a toast." She wasn't very successful at getting people's attention, so Paris who was sitting at the table next to them stood up. "Quiet people!" She screamed. The room grew silent except for the hysterical laughter Lorelai was trying to hide.

"Thanks Paris." Lorelai said, still letting out a few last laughs. She took a deep breath and grew serious. "I'd like to make a toast, to my best friend, and daughter, Rory and my new son in law Dean. It's obvious I love Rory, and I love Dean, too, and not JUST because he's changed my water for the past 7 years. All of the guests laughed. No seriously, the two of them are meant for each other." Lorelai looked over at the couple. "Have a great time in Italy, and make sure to stop by as soon as you get back. Congratulations, I know you guys will be happy together." Rory gave her mother a big hug. They all ate their desserts, danced a little more and enjoyed the rest of the party.

As soon as the party ended, Dean and Rory said goodbyes to their friends and family and drove to the airport to depart for their honeymoon in Italy. "That was great." Rory said, as they sat in the plane seats preparing for take off. Dean didn't say anything he just kissed her. They watched a few DVDs on Dean's laptop, he had brought some candy so it was like there own little movie night and then they fell asleep.

Dean awoke at 3 in the morning as the plane was landing bumpily. It was time to get off of the plane and Dean held Rory's hand and squeezed it gently. Rory's eyes opened and she smiled. "We're here." He spoke quietly.

It was 9 am, Italy time, but Rory and Dean were still tired. They picked up their baggage, and Dean drove the rental car to the hotel, so that Rory could sleep on the ride but Rory was too interested. She was in a country she had never been before, and she didn't want to shut her eyes, not even to blink. They arrived at the hotel, and Dean opened the door to the lobby. She stood looking around in awe. "It's amazing."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N The fan fiction was originally supposed to be about Rory and Dean's Wedding. I don't want to draw the story on too long, or leave you guys hanging. Let me know if you want me to continue on after the honeymoon into their married life, or if you think that I should start to form an end.

The hotel was gorgeous. Rory wondered how Dean could afford this, even with such a good job, but Dean told her not to worry about it. He left out the fact that he'd been saving for months. "What do you want to do first?" Dean asked. "Do you have jetlag? Are you tired?"

"Strangely enough not at all." Dean grinned at her. Rory had a particular look on her face. "But…" She continued. "We could go up to the hotel room anyway…" Rory said implying many things. After sharing some cliché honeymoon moments, in the hotel room they grew hungry for lunch. They were staying in Rome and went into the city for something to eat.

"How about here." Rory said showing Dean a restaurant that looked interesting. "Yum, pasta." Rory said reading the menu.

"And lot's of it." Dean said looking over her shoulder. "Looks good."

They sat down and enjoyed themselves, eating delicious pastas, in delectable sauces with freshly baked bread on the side. "What's next?" Dean said. "Colosseum, the Pantheon?" Dean suggested, showing he had done his research.

"Actually…" Rory began. "The hotel room was really nice…" She smiled. "Maybe we could start sight seeing tomorrow…" Rory said.

"Check please." Dean joked. He was eager and couldn't wait much longer, but he sucked it up while they split a cannoli for dessert. Then just as planned, they spent the evening in, ordered room service for dinner and had a truly amazing night.

The next morning Rory and Dean awoke, and got ready for the day. Rory opened the blinds uncovering a breathtaking view of Rome. The city was awaiting them, and first Rory wanted to see the Colosseum. "It's huge." was all Rory managed to say when she saw the Colosseum. She was overwhelmed, by seeing this piece of history she had heard about for so long.

Next they went through many cathedrals and churches. Rory and Dean walked in and their eyes were drawn to the intricate stained glass. They were speechless. "Wow." Dean said, who usually lacked appreciation for that sort of thing. "Imagine being able to make something that beautiful."

"I know." Rory said.

After challenging their minds, they decide to spend the later afternoon, shopping. Rory's favorite store was Oviesse, a department store that had all sorts of things, perfect for presents and souvenirs. "Dean?" He looked over at her. "Do you like this? I thought, I might get it for Luke, for his birthday

"Wow, yeah. It's really nice." Dean thought for a moment and caught on. "You know I really need a wallet… maybe I'll get one."

"No!" Rory objected.

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh 'cause, Luke has this weird thing about not matching anyone else." Rory made up on the spot.

Dean looked confused, but decided to go along with it. "Well he better not catch me in my plaid shirt, with a backwards baseball cap." He joked, and walked away to look at some shirts.

"Phew." Rory thought. She handed the wallet to the woman at the counter.

"Would you like this wrapped?" She asked.

"Yes please."

"For your husband?" The woman asked, who had been watching the whole thing.

"Yep." Rory laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N As requested by the one reader who expressed an opinion on the comment, my story is coming to an end, so it does not seem to drag on too long. It has an ending that could complete the series (Dean's Return and Together), or allows more story lines to be made. It's up to you to choose.

A few days later, after spending a day in Vatican City, they left Rome for Venice and went site seeing on a tour. They spent two hours on a double-decker bus. Even Rory had to admit after the first half an hour the information was boring, yet they found enjoyment in making fun of the tour guide, who looked and acted similarly to Kirk.

"I wonder if he lives with his mother…" Rory considered.

"Or has spent the night in your garage…" Dean added.

After a bite to eat, they continued exploring on their own, and relaxed in the hotel room until dinner time. They weren't leaving until late the next day, but it was their last night staying in Italy and Dean had made reservation at a nice restaurant. "Shoot, shoot, shoot."

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"We're going to be late aren't we?" She said as she saw the clock read 6:55, and she still had to put her makeup on.

"We're good. The reservation is not really until 7:30."

Rory smiled. "You're the best." She kissed him and went into the bathroom to put on her makeup.

They arrived at the restaurant 25 minutes later. "Wow." We're early."

"Maybe I should always lie to you, about reservation times."

"But then I'll know you're lying, and I still won't be ready on time."

"Good point." Dean said, but she knew he was going to attempt to pull it off again anyway.

They were seated and looking through the menu. The waiter returned. "Veal marsala, please." Rory handed the waiter the menu.

"And I'll have chicken parmigiana. Thanks," and Dean did the same.

They sat quietly for a moment. Rory looked up at him, "Thanks. This really has been an amazing trip." She paused. "An amazing adventure."

"I agree." Dean said. "It was an amazing trip, but it _is_ an amazing adventure."

"I really want to have a kid." Rory said. Dean smiled, she knew he wanted this more than anything, also. He just didn't want to be pushy, because originally her career was a first priority. But Rory realized she was fit for the role of a working mom, just like hers. She would shower her kids with love and attention just as her mom, does and still accomplish all of her goals.

"Are you sure?" Dean said thrilled, but was trying to be, understanding. He was sure, but was she? He worried.

Rory smiled and gave one of her nods. It was a confident nod, and made Dean sure it was exactly what she wanted. Later that night their first child was conceived.


	29. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for being such loyal readers. I just wanted to let you know that if you're interested in reading more of my writing, I've published my first novel, Hot, Tired, Bug-bitten and Having the Time of My Life. It's about four teenage girls and their experiences at sleep-away camp. There's a preview online at this site, where it's also available for purchase. 


End file.
